Howl at the Moon
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: Surviving the death of his wife was something that he thought should have broken him. Surviving the bite from that monster should have broken her. He wanted to make sure that everyone would be safe from him that moon and she wanted to be away from it all. Who would have thought that Moony would find himself with a second pup, though this one was already mostly grown?


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. This is a one-shot challenge that I got from a Pottermore friend Lin. This is your only warning this is a crackalious story! The challenge was this, it must star Remus and Luna, take place in the Shrieking Shack and the golden snitch must have some play in it (I know I failed that part). I hope yinz enjoy this!**

The torture finally came to a close, he did it, Voldemort was finally defeated never to come back again. Walking through the wreckage of Hogwarts, Luna clutched her shoulder. When that fiend set his sights on her, she knew that she would either die or become a host for the curse of the moon. Once she would dream of her becoming a Vampire or Werewolf, and if she was being honest with herself she would have preferred the latter over the former. To now be a slave of what she was named after was, to her, one of the better options that could have happened to her. Heck, her father and mother, bless their souls, would have told her the same thing.

She smiled to herself as she walked towards the Forbidden Forest. It was as if something was calling to her, why she didn't know but it didn't make it any less real. The blonde-haired female felt like she was a seeker following the snitch into the middle of a Quidditch match, she knew that she would have to stay on her toes in there. The forest had many creatures in it that could kill her if she wasn't careful **;** she knew that the Thestrals were the most peaceful beings that she would come across in there. With a sigh the Ravenclaw turned from the forest and looked towards the broke castle and ultimately in the direction of the Whomping Willow. Upon seeing that the tree was asleep, she made up her mind and started walking to said towards the violenttree, picking some fluxweed on the way.

She found something interesting, as she neared the base of the massive willow she noticed that there was a tunnel going underground. She walked into the darkness not knowing where it would lead, but she felt that she had to see the end. The further she went into the passageway, the louder the sound of wood groaning in the wind could be heard as well as the more she could hear the sounds of someone sobbing. The cries mixed together so perfectly that most would have thought that they were from the same source.

"Who's there?" A coarse voice croaked out. The occupant, of what she was guessing to be the Shrieking Shack, was obviously male. However who he was, was near impossible to tell through the door.

"I am sorry sir," She replied as she placed her hand against the handle. "Please sir may I come in?"

"No!" The man growled out. "Stay out of here! I don't want to hurt you!" The shredding of fabric met Luna's ears from the other side. Whoever it was, he was in pain. She had to help him, damn the consequences! Slowly she pushed the door open and flinched at the creak that the rusted hinges made. She wasn'texpecting to see her old Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor sitting on the floor adjacent to the other wall.

 **HOWL AT THE MOON**

Remus sat on the old and torn bed in the Shrieking Shack. It was, probably, the best place for him. He thought it was bad when he lost his best friend the same day all those years ago, but it could not hold a candle to the pain of losing a mate! Tonks was a woman that he would forever hold in his heart, she was one that he would never get over for the rest of his days. If it was not for Teddy, he was sure that he would have given into his grief.

The moon, of course, was not helping at all! Within the next three days, it would be full and Moony would be able to run free. It was something that he was not looking forward to. He knew that he should have picked a different place but after losing one of most important people in his life, again, he needed something familiar. He knew that he ran the risk of being found, he knew that and many more, but at this point in time he couldn't find it in himself to care.

He raked his nails down his arms, blood covering the bare skin that was exposed from his earlier mental collapse. The smell of copper hit his nose and made it worse for him, he was already haggard as it was he did not need to give into anything else. His sobs started again, mourning for the loss of his love, one that was so much younger than he, was something that he thought for sure he never would have had to do.

Remus was sure that his throat would be hoarse the next day but he could not find it in himself to ever bother with those thoughts. The pain would help him through this tragic event in his life; he just had to keep reminding himself that he had a son that still depended on him.

So lost in his grief, he didn't notice that someone was in the shack until it was too late. "Who's there!" he called out. Whoever it was, they had to be foolish to come to this place on this night. Or better yet, to even come here in general.

"I'm sorry sir," A female with an airy voice replied. He knew that voice! It was the Lovegood girl. On the inside, Moony was no longer crashing against his cage but he was now silent, almost like he was in a trance. "Please sir may I come in?" she asked him.

 _Why would she not just leave him be?_ He thought. "No! Stay out of here! I don't want to hurt you!" Remus growled out towards the young witch. He nails ripped into his pants once again filling his nose with the scent of copper once more.

His eyes snapped up when he heard the door squeak open. Green eyes met slivery gray over the insignificant distance of the room. He should have known that she would not listen to him, she was as kindhearted as she was clever.

"Professor, are you alright?" She treaded carefully over to the man in pain, trying not to startle him.

Remus watched as she slowly made her way to him, the closer she got the more he smelt something wrong with her blood. For the first time since she walked into the room, the wizard took his eyes off of the witches and noticed the dried blood on her neck and shirt. "Ms. Lovegood, what happened?" He asked as she dropped to eye level.

Her voice was just as soft and airy as ever when she gave the one answer that he did not want to hear for anyone's lips, "Greybackgot to me before Neville crushed him with debris in the Great Hall." Pain flashed in her eyes whilst she brought her hand up to her neck. However, it was forgotten within moments when she saw the wizards eyes start to glow from their sockets.

The older man sat up straighter, and pushed her hair from her face showing how her eyes seemed to glow like the moon. The silence wasn't heavy in the room **,** but a comfortable acceptance between the two of them. They sat against the wall, the young witch laying her head on his shoulder as they waited for the pull of the Earth's satellite to be felt.

"Sorry that you have to go through this pup." He whispered so lightly she wasn't sure she heard him correctly over the sound of the first bones popping. The throbbing of the muscles around them was pure anguish! She was lucky to have him beside her as she went through this the first time. Her respect for her once professor skyrocketed. Who knew how long he had to deal with this by himself?

Within moments two wolfs stood where the two humans were just sitting. The larger brown wolf was looking over the smaller white wolf to make sure she was unharmed. The female turned started to rub against the male. It was obvious that she was comfortable with this one as well as the fact that she was going to look up to him, like a pup towards their parent.

Moony let the young one get away with her starting to nip at his ears before he started to climb out the window. With the moon in their veins, the two raced into their future. Remus now had a new pup to live for and Luna now had a father again to help her with this sudden change.

 **AN: I hope that the Fluxweed made my fellow PM users chuckle, oh how I miss the questions! Well there it is, I hope it was alright for yinz.**

 **Sugar.**


End file.
